Tale of Love
by KittyShecheru
Summary: A told a love of two. Inuyasha and..... wait... who is this girl? Inuyasha had once met her or so he thinks. Will the tale from one bedtime story put them together or will Inuyasha ignore the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, though I wish I owned Inuuyasha though.

Chapter 1

Yet again Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into another quarrel leading Kagome to go back to her own era for a day.

"Inuyasha you've done it again." Miroku broke the silence after Kagome's presence had faded. "Feh!" Inuyasha didn't seem to care. They fought all the time. She never seemed to understand and respect him and his decisions. Every time he wanted to search for the Shikon No Tama, she and the others were either tired or Kagome had to go back home to take those test taker things she always had to take. Inuyasha didn't understand why she didn't want to, after all it had been her fault that the Shikon Jewel broke. Now it had been two weeks since the last time they searched.

Inuyasha walked into the forest, ignoring lectures from Sango and Miroku about going to get Kagome and apologizing to her. They have no idea what was going on. He loved Kagome more than anything but sometimes she just got on his nerves. She should know how he felt because of all the fights they had and all the times he said sweet things, Well tried to say sweet things.

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree limb and sat on it, deep in thought. It was a stupid fight and he should go back and apologize to Kagome but his male pride forbade him to. He decided that it would be best to just let this all blow over. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky had darkened and some stars had shown up. Inuyasha decided that where he sat would be would be where he slept. Sango and Miroku might worry a little but it was okay. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

A dark female demon came upon the Hanyou as he slumbered. Slowly and quietly the demon crept close to him. He face was about and inch away from the sleeping Hanyou and she could feel his breath hit her. He smelled of the air after a rain storm had blew over. The female demon jumped off the tree and ran into the bushes to watch over him.

That's him She thought. That's the man that Mom was talking about before she died.

-

-

-

This is my first story... i hope you liked it.I promise ill have more. Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of Sango and Miroku calling him for breakfast. Inuyasha sighed as his stomach told him it was hungry and his mind told him he didn't need it at the moment. He jumped out of the tree to meed his comrades until he tripped over what looked like a woman's body.

"OW!" The woman darted up from where she laid. "HEY YOU!... oh uh hi" She chuckled. The woman was shocked to she him up close while he was awake and in the light of the morning. She found his eyes beautiful and his ears adorable.

Inuyasha was confused, her face, He could have sworn he had seen It from somewhere. Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.

"What are you doing sleeping near to me?" Inuyasha growled in suspicion.

"Oh... uhh I was just taking a nap. Why, Cant I just sleep where I want to?"

"Hmph." Inuyasha started to walk off. The girl just sighed and walked off in the other direction. Once the girl was out of view, Inuyasha turned around. Now he was sure that he had seen her before

"So that's what was taking you so long." Miroku smirked and right then Inuyasha knew exactly what Miroku was getting at.

"No you perverted Monk. What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha wanted to get off the subject.

"Breakfast is ready and you were taking long so I volunteered to go and find you, Let's head back to the rest of the group." Miroku said as he turned and started to walk, Inuyasha followed. The female demon didn't exactly leave Inuyasha alone. Deep in the forest she crept along tree to tree following the Hanyou.

When they arrived at there camp Kagome and Sango were waiting outside of the hut.

"I wont tell Kagome what happened." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha glared at him. Nothing had happened with her and Miroku knew it. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment until Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked as Sango and Miroku walked into the hut.

"Nothing." there was a pause.

"I'm just hungry." He brushed passed her.

She looked at him as he glanced back. He could tell her was just worried about him. She always worried about him. He sighed and walked into the hut, Kagome followed.

Inside the hut Sango and Miroku began to eat their breakfast. The little Kitsune Shippo had already finished his food. The Neko Kilala had just begun. Inuyasha sat down by Miroku and Kagome by Sango. Breakfast was quiet and slow. The demon await for Inuyasha to leave his fellow travelers and go out on his own until they called him back.

There was a little whisper here and there from Sango, Miroku and Kagome but Inuyasha stayed quiet. He didn't even though he had lied to Kagome minutes before about being hungry. He usually tried to cover up his lies so Kagome wouldn't inflict bodily pain on him by saying "Sit".

Sango looked at him oddly. He usually devoured his food after it had been given to him. Inuyasha noticed this, sighed and ate like he use to just to convince the others there was nothing wrong.

After breakfast was over, the group did what they'd normally do. Before Inuyasha did could make it out, Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha, are you still mad at me?" Kagome asked.

"No, Can I go now?" This time, different from any other, Inuyasha had waited for her to answer.

"Fine." As soon as those words came out of her mouth he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha was finally away from his group. He liked them but sometimes he need to be alone. He sighed and walked into the woods. As usual the demon followed him in the trees. 'It would be better to travel in the trees instead of the ground as long as I don't make any noise' She thought.

Inuyasha had stopped by a tree and sat down, she stopped right above him. He has felt like he was been followed. A crack was heard from the branch above him. He looked up to see what it was. Suddenly the demon fell from the tree, She closed her eyes and screamed as she fell, the branch missed him but she fell onto his lap.

"What the Fu-" Inuyasha shouted as she made impact.

"Im sorry" She said.

Inuyasha looked at her. I was her again, the girl who he has tripped on earlier. Was she following him? If so, Why?

"Why are you everywhere I am!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Im not doing it on purpose!" She shouted back. She tried to get away but Inuyasha stopped her.

"You move an inch without telling me who the Fuck you are and why the Hell you were following me and Ill chop your Fuckin' head off." As she could tell Inuyasha was pissed. She sighed.

"My names is Sakura Kuraki. I was born in Inuyasha forest and raised in Keade's Village. There... I learned about you." Inuyasha looked at her like he knew her all of his life.

"My father died before he knew my mother was pregnant, so I never got to meet him. My mother always use to say, 'If he had the chance to meet you, he would be proud of everything you've become." She smiled a little, tears streaming down her face.

"Im half demon just like you, I was treated just like you. It was hard but the only thing that kept me going was a tale my mother use to tell me before I went to bed., about a hanyou whose father was lord of the western lands. The demon in the story... was you." She said. Inuyasha was confused. He didn't understand how she knew so much about him if this all happened when she was little.

"Once there was a half demon who was born to royalty. Being half demon he was treated poorly by both humans and demons. My mother told me there could be only one person who could relieve the hanyou from his destined path. I wanted to be that person." Inuyasha looked and her confused and surprised.

" I know that this sounds stupid, hehe, of course it sounds stupid... never mind... I should be going." Sakura turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"I don't find it stupid, was your mother Mai Kuraki?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "I knew her, not personally but I've seen her around."

"Yeah she told me about you. I've seen you around a couple of times too." She said.

Everything grew quiet as the two stood there, like everything else in the world didn't matter until she broke the silence.

"Even though that all happened then, I was in the past. You already found someone, you know, Kikyo's Reincarnation." She looked at him for a moment and then walked off. Suddenly Kagome emerged from the woods. She sat down by the Hanyou.

"Hey" He said still looking in the direction that Sakura went.

"Hey" Kagome replied. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Someone I knew from the past." His gaze changed from the direction Sakura went, to the ground and then to Kagome.

"Oh." She knew that was the only reply she would get from him. "Well dinner is almost ready and I was worried because you didn't come back for lunch."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. The animals have already begun to find shelter for the night. The sky was its red, orange and yellow texture. He dwelled on the fact before facing Kagome.

"I didn't notice." He said as he stood up, She did the same. They both walked into the silence of the woods. No one spoke until they were greeted by a waiting Monk and Demon Slayer.

"Inuyasha, where were you?" She asked him.

"Out." He said as he walked into the hut. Miroku followed but the two women stayed out to chat amongst themselves.

"So you saw her again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Was all he got.

"So what did you find out about her?" Miroku was interested in the whole ordeal. Inuyasha told Miroku what had happened and after that a moment of silence drifted over the two. Miroku was first to speak.

"If I were you, id just go on with life and see how everything goes." That is the only thing Miroku could think of saying without sounding perverted or uncaring. Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Kagome walked in with Dinner. They ate in silence again but this time no whispers and mummers.

Finally it was over and everyone had laid down. Everyone was in the hut sleeping except for Inuyasha who sat in a tree and dwelled over the girl. He knew that Miroku's advice was helpful but he couldn't just sit around and wait, he had to do something. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and walked into the woods... without a trace.


End file.
